Serenade of Love
by senshi moon
Summary: Rio and Kaito have a fight. Rio knows it's her fault, so she makes it up to Kaito by... Well read and find out! (Though the title kind of gives it away...)


**Supposed to be doing homework, decided to write XD. Have huge tests to study for, whatever! Rio gets Kaito angry, and Rio feels terrible about it because she knew what she did was wrong. So what does Rio do to make up with her boyfriend? Well read and find out! XD Explanations at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

><p>"So... You and Kaito-kun got into a fight?" Kotori asked her best friend as they walked down the halls of the school.<p>

Rio sniffed and hung her head down. "...We did... And it's entirely my fault..."

Kotori sighed. "That's why I told you not to do it..."

Rio pouted but kept her head down. "Whatever... I need to make it up to him somehow..."

Kotori raised an eyebrow. "How are you planning to do that?"

Suddenly, Rio whipped her head up and smiled as wide as her face. "I've got it! I know exactly what to do! Thanks Kotori!" Rio yelled as she ran down the hall.

Kotori blinked in surprise. "What did I do...?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the exact same moment, Kaito was having a conversation with his best friend and mentor, Chris, at the cafeteria lunch tables.<p>

"Ah. So you got into a fight with your girlfriend, huh?" Chris began, asking the rising-tension question.

Kaito glared at him. He then looked back down to his food. "Not your business."

Chris smirked. "Uh huh. As your best friend and former teacher, I believe it is my business... So... What did she do?"

Kaito sighed and began gripping his juice. "She... thinks she's so tough just because she's good at every single sport in the school..."

For a moment, Chris furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but then he immediately understood. "Ah. How many were there?"

"About 4. All big as well," Kaito described in clenched teeth.

Chris snorted. "Did she actually think she was that tough to take them on?"

Kaito pushed his food to the side and clenched his fists on the table. "Yeah... I know that there was a person in trouble, but still!" Kaito angrily exclaimed.

Chris sighed. "That's what you get Kaito for having a girlfriend like her. Maybe you should have stuck with your other girlfriend."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Never," he murmured. "Being with her was like being with me... I didn't need a partner exactly like me by my side. I needed-"

"A foil? A contrast? An opposite? Well, Rio-san is technically your foil."

Kaito snorted. "Too much of a foil if you ask me... I just wish that she use her head more often..."

Chris laughed. "Yeah! But in a way, she literally uses her head."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Shut up..."

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

"Uh... Rio-san... Is it okay to be doing this?" Kotori asked her best friend as they stood outside a certain house.

Rio nodded her head confidently. "I'm sure! Besides, otouto told me that he would tell outo-san."

Kotori wrinkled her eyebrows. "Little brother? Father?"

When Rio realized what Kotori asked, she froze in place. She smiled sheepishly at Kotori. "Sorry. That's what I call Haruto and Dr. Faker..."

Kotori smiled in understanding. "I see..."

Rio shook her head a few times. "Okay. Back on topic... Now where is Kaito's window...?" Rio looked back and forth at two windows at the front of the house. "Hmm... I'm pretty sure that Kaito's window is at the...left! Okay! Come on, guys!" Rio, Kotori, and the people behind them all moved towards the left side of the house.

Then, Rio turned her head back and yelled, "Are you guys ready?!"

"YEAH!" the people yelled as they prepared their instruments and vocal chords.

Rio looked at Kotori next to her. "Are you ready, Kotori?"

Kotori gulped but nonetheless nodded. "Yeah."

"Then, let's go!"

And the instruments began playing and the people began singing with Rio as the main singer...

_Doloroso es saber que te quiero y no puedo_  
><em>decirlo con el alma cómo quisiera hacerlo.<em>  
><em>Si lo saben las piedras de esta casa y el cielo,<em>  
><em>y mi sombra que está rondando tu silencio.<em>  
><em>Y mi sombra que está rondando tu silencio.<em>

Meanwhile, inside, a boy was sleeping peacefully until he heard the music. He suddenly woke up and sat up. He rubbed his eyes.

"Wh-What's that noise...? Could it be-?!"

_Y lo saben mis manos, que acarician tu cuerpo,_  
><em>y mis labios que siempre alborotan tu cuello,<em>  
><em>y las sábanas blancas, la madera de cedro<em>  
><em>de ese lecho revuelto por el amor... te quiero.<em>  
><em>De ese lecho revuelto por el amor... te quiero.<em>

_Si preguntas al muro de este cuarto en penumbras,_  
><em>y te quedas mirando las estrellas lejanas,<em>  
><em>nadie te ha de decir lo que callan mis labios,<em>  
><em>porque tiene el amor sus misterios sagrados.<em>  
><em>Porque tiene el amor sus misterios sagrados.<em>

After the verse, Kotori looked worriedly at the window. Then she got closer to Rio and whispered, "He's not coming out..."

Rio stopped singing and also looked worriedly at the window. "...Kaito..." But then, Rio regained her confidence. "I must keep going!"

* * *

><p>"I still find it unbelievable that you could know my every move, Chris," Kaito commented as they both walked back to Kaito's house.<p>

At that statement, Chris smirked. "Really, Kaito? In all the years I've known you, I know your whole _schedule_," Chris retorted.

Kaito shook his head at his retort. "And I'm supposed to be happy about that?"

Chris shrugged. "You feel what you want to feel, Kaito... Sad that you didn't see her at her usual spot?"

Kaito looked forward with a serious face. "I'm not going to ask how you came to know that, but the answer is yes."

Chris smirked and shook his head. "You are serious about her... More serious than you were with your first girlfriend..."

"...That's true..."

Before they could continue the conversation, they both suddenly stopped.

"...What's that noise?" Kaito asked as he heard some type of music. Wait! Was that a Mariachi band?!

Chris furrowed his eyebrows and squinted ahead. He also used his ears as navigation. "Hmm... It seems to be coming from your house..."

When Chris mentioned his house, Kaito also squinted. He widened his eyes in surprise. "You're right... It is coming from my house... But why... Rio?" Kaito asked in disbelief.

At the mention of Rio's name, Chris also widened his eyes. "...Your girlfriend...?"

"I don't know," Kaito admitted. "But let's go!"

And so, Katio and Chris both sprinted to his house.

* * *

><p><em>Pensarás que yo amo solamente tu cuerpo,<em>  
><em>y que olvido detalles delicados, por cierto.<em>  
><em>Pero mi amor es sombra, ternura y sentimientos,<em>  
><em>y se vuelve nostalgia perdida en el recuerdo.<em>  
><em>Y se vuelve nostalgia perdida en el recuerdo.<em>

_Imposible saber cuando llueve en tu alma,_  
><em>y en mi alma yo sé que hay tormentas extrañas.<em>  
><em>Yo he nacido de ti, tú has crecido conmigo,<em>  
><em>y te mueres de amor desde que yo lo vivo.<em>  
><em>Y te mueres de amor desde que yo lo vivo.<em>

Then suddenly, the girls and the mariachi band saw the lights go on in the room. Rio and Kotori beamed at the window. Confidence going up by 9000, Rio turned to the mariachi guys.

"Louder guys! He's coming!"

And louder they went!

_Si preguntas al muro de este cuarto en penumbras,_  
><em>y te quedas mirando las estrellas lejanas,<em>  
><em>nadie te ha de decir lo que callan mis labios,<em>  
><em>porque tiene el amor sus misterios sagrados.<em>  
><em>Si la sombra es la luz... del amor que ha pasado.<em>

Finally, they finished singing the serenata*. Now, all of them looked at anticipation at the window. They held in their breaths as they heard the window click. They then saw the window open through the middle.

Before "Kaito" could show himself, Rio immediately got closer and went down on her knees.

"KAITO! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Silence followed after that.

"Uh...Onee-sama?"

Rio blinked when she heard that voice. Wait, that wasn't Kaito... Rio sprung her head up to see Haruto peeking from his window. "Haruto?!" Rio yelled in disbelief. Kotori was also in shock. They got the wrong window?!

Haruto nodded. "I'm sorry, onee-sama, but nii-san's room is on the right side... I thought you already knew because you have been here a lot..."

Rio gaped in disbelief. "AH- I-" Rio ran to the right side of the house and began her speech again.

"KAITO! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know what I did was not the best decision I ever made. That's saying something. But I still had to help her out! I mean, I know I could have called for help..."

As Rio continued on her tangent, Haruto, Rio, and the mariachi guys watched her with awe. She must really love Kaito if she's willing to apologize to him in a very cold night without a jacket on... And bring him a serenata... The sound of footsteps broke them out of their trance.

"Haruto! What happened?!" Kaito asked as he and Chris finally made it to Kaito's house.

Haruto and Kotori widened their eyes when they saw Kaito. The mariachi guys were confused. Wasn't that the guy that the girl was apologizing to?

"Nii-san! What are you doing there? Why aren't you in your room?" Haruto asked in disbelief.

Kaito blinked in surprise. "Why should I..." Then his gaze lingered to the right. Immediately, he understood. He sighed and shook his head, "That woman..." He began to walk towards her... All eyes on him...

* * *

><p>"And there were no police around! You think I could have let something as terrible at that happen in front of me?! No, right?! Well-"<p>

"Rio!"

"Hold on! I'm not done yet-" Rio abruptly stopped when she recognized the voice. She spun around in her crouched position. Her eyes widened when she him. Kaito.

"...Kaito...?" Rio asked in disbelief. She looked back and forth at him and the window. "B-B-But..."

Kaito shook his head. "I went to find you at your usual spot..."

Rio took well note as how he said "find you", not "look for you". She smiled in happiness. "I see... I came to find you too-" Rio cut herself off as she began coughing. Then in a raspy voice, "I'm sorry... I lost most of my voice..."

Kaito sighed as he shook his head. "Honestly, you are such a careless woman." Kaito walked over to Rio. He bent by her crouched form. He took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. "Who would go out in this freezing weather without a coat on?"

Rio grinned sheepishly. "...Sorry..."

Kaito grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up along with him. "Next time Rio, ask me if I'm going to be home."

Rio began laughing but ended up coughing. "...I will..." she said in a raspy voice...

For a few glorious moments, the two just stood there, staring at each other.

"Look, Kaito. I'm so-"

Before Rio could go on, Kaito grabbed the back of her head, snaked an arm around her waist, and pulled her in for a kiss. Rio widened her eyes at the sudden move, but then kissed him in delight as the shock diminished. Kotori, Haruto, Chris, and the mariachi guys also widened their eyes in complete shock. Who knew that Kaito would show signs of affections, and especially one as big as this, in public...

Chris smiled. "He's...growing up..."

Kotori giggled. "V-san. You sound like his father..."

Chris looked at her. "In a way Kotori-san, I do feel like his father..."

Meanwhile, up at the window, Haruto looked at them with warm eyes. "Thank you, Rio. For being there for my brother, for letting my brother be there for you... Even if you guys were at opposite ends of town... Thank you for bringing him happiness and a new kind of joy... Thank you..."

Slowly, Kaito and Rio pulled away. For a few glorious moments, they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Rio, with her face all flushed, smiled brightly and beautifully. "Kai...to..." Then, she suddenly fainted on Kaito.

Kaito widened his eyes at the sudden action. "Rio?!" Oh no! What could have happened?! Was she out too long in this cold weather that she got sick?

All the spectators also widened their eyes. "Rio-san?!" Kotori yelled in worry.

But as Kaito focused, he heard Rio's light, but noticeable breathing. She had just fallen asleep. Kaito sighed in relief and shook his head. "Only you would dare to fall asleep on me..."

At Kaito's announcement, the spectators also sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." Kotori breathed.

Kaito then gently scooped Rio up in his arms and began walking towards his house. As he walked over there, he looked at the mariachi guys, Kotori, and Chris.

"Since my girlfriend has caused all of this, I will compensate for her actions and invite you guys in for hot chocolate."

Since when has Kaito- You know what?! Forget it! Let's all just take advantage since he may never be as nice as this again! This is what Chris and Kotori thought as they all followed Kaito in the house, with the mariachi guys behind them...

* * *

><p>As Haruto, now fully awake, and Dr. Faker served the guys, Chris and Kotori hot chocolate and bread, Kaito took Rio upstairs to his room.<p>

He opened the door, turned on the lights, and walked in. He gently set Rio on his bed and covered her tightly with his blankets. For a few minutes, all he could do was stare at her. He then smiled very warmly. He leaned on her face and kissed her on her forehead.

"...Aishiteru..."

Then, Kaito got up, turned off the lights, and walked to join the others...

* * *

><p><strong>Ready everyone?! One, two, three! AWWWW! So cute! I was squealing and blushing myself! So basically what happened... Rio saw girl in trouble and interfered, but the guys were all stronger than her. Luckily, Kaito was in the area and was able to help Rio out before she got really hurt. Kaito got mad at Rio because of her carelessness. I hope that explains some of the plot. Rio made it up to him with a serenata! For those who don't know Spanish, a serenata is just a serenade where a lover sings to hisher lover, basically. Why a serenade? I don't know. I come up randomly with these ideas! XD The Aishiteru part... For those of you who are longtime manga readers and anime lovers or anything to do with Japan, you know what aishiteru means. If you don't, look it up, you'll be sighing all day! :) Oh yeah! I don't own "Serenata de amor callado" by Daniel Altamirano. It belongs to him... Well, that should be it! You know the drill, and I'll see you guys next time! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
